Years of Waiting
by angeLsapphire
Summary: After 9 long years, would they still be the same? Would everything be back to what it was before now that a new someone is added to his life?AyaxRei, slight ReixOC.PLEASE REVIEW!FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED!
1. After 9 Years

Disclaimer: I don't own GALS! or any characters in this anime/manga. I just want to write something about them.

Hi guys! This is my first time post my fstory here, I hope you'll like it.

**AFTER 9 YEARS**

It's been 9 years since Aya left her beloved country. It's been 9 years since she left her home and family. It's been 9 years since she left

her trusted friends. It's been 9 years since she left him.

**Airport…(Flashback)**

_Everyone was there to say there goodbyes to this beautiful maiden. Miyu was crying and Ran keeps on reminding her not to _

_forget them. Tatsukichi was busy telling her to take care of herself and not worry about him and Ran. Yuuya was there too, _

_giving her the support that she needs. And of course, Rei was there looking at her with the blank expression that he always had. _

"_I'll be fine guys; you don't really have to be sad. This is for my future, isn't it?" She told them with a smile on her face. It's been _

_a while since they saw her with that beautiful smile._

"_We know and we're not stopping you from getting away. It's just that we're going to miss you. Really." Ran said in reply. Still _

_Aya continued to smile. Then she noticed him leaning on the wall as if he was thinking something too important. _

_She went to him. He looked at her, and then she smiled._

"_There's nothing worth smiling for," he said coldly._

"_Hey, cheer up. I thought you want me to decide for myself. This is what I am doing now." The young man didn't reply, he just _

_looked at her. Seeing that the man would not change his mood, she placed her hand on his cheek and said with her angelic _

_voiced, _

"_Could you wait for two years?"_

"_You don't have to ask me to."_

**Present time…**

He was there inside his office doing some paper works while the television is on. He was just listening.

After 9 long years, he became a successful business man and inherited his family's group of companies. He was so lucky to have all of this

riches but the most precious thing for him is his daughter.

Yes, his daughter. His one and only daughter that keeps on reminding him of the girl she married just to forget a certain dark haired girl.

(television): _"Today is the day that most of us are waiting for. The arrival of the most famous model and most successful woman _

_in Europe none other than Ms. Aya Hoshino. After 9 years of staying in France she had finally decided on returning back to her _

_home." _

He looked at the girl being shown in the television. She's more beautiful than ever. Her hair didn't change at all. And her smile was still the

same as before. He really misses this girl. He misses everything about her.

The place silent and he was reflecting on the face he saw just now, then the door opened.

"Daddy!" Sara, her 6 year old daughter appeared together with Yuuya.

"Hey young miss, your dad is doing his work right now, so don't disturb him," Yuuya said to the little girl.

"It's ok," Rei said.

Then after that, Sara noticed that the television was on and saw her most favorite person in the world.

"Isn't that Ms. Hoshino? She's back? Here?" The girl was so happy. She really admires her. The way she walks, talk, smile, her

intelligence, everything about her. Like what everyone says, like father, like daughter.

Yuuya looked at Rei who was back on his paper works. She looked back at the girl and said, "Sara, I think it's better for you to go to

your room and change now. You might get sick." The girl nodded and went to her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek, the she went

out not saying another word.

"What do you want to talk about?" Rei asked his friend.

"About her," the other man replied.

"There's nothing that we should talk about her."

"Yes there is. Rei, I think you should see her," Yuuya insisted. "It's been what? 7 years?

C'mon Rei, you have to forgive and forget."

"She made me wait. That's not easy."

"It's not easy for her too. She might have a good reason for doing such thing."

"Look, Yuuya, I have so many things to do and I can't argue with you right now."

"Fine, if that's what you want. Anyway, I'll just go and check on your daughter."

Then he left him alone. He leaned on his chair and looked at the picture of his deceased wife, _"Why did you leave me?"_

**Author's note:** Please submit some reviews. Give me some more ideas to make this story more exciting. FLAMES is accepted!


	2. I'm Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own GALS! or any characters in this anime/manga. I just want to write something about them.**

cHaRismA DoLl ArieLIE: thanks for the review!

Cute Angel's Own: well in the last part of chapter one it says that he looked at the picture of his deceased, meaning yes, the wife is already dead.

Shinjuku041: hope you would eventually like drama because of this.

Rin-Ainochan: Thanks for liking this one. The first one was too short, I know that and I'm trying my best to make a longer one. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. My schedule is really full with deadlines and I really have to follow those or else I can't march. Anyway, this chapter is for all of those who read the first one. Enjoy!

**I'M HOME**

Finally, the plane had landed and now she's home. She's too excited to get out of the plane and roam around her beloved city just like

what she was doing before together with her friends. Well, this time she can't just go around without any bodyguards or just walk like

before. She's a famous person, isn't it? Anytime paparazzi would come to her, take her pictures and everything. She's not safe alone.

Though it bothers her too much, she can't do anything.

She went down the plane and as soon as she got her things, she went out of the airport not remembering that there were so many people

waiting for her arrival. Some were taking her pictures, other were waving at her and calling her name, and some keeps on asking her

questions, questions that would make her remember her past.

"Ms. Aya, isn't it that you were still the official girlfriend of Rei Otohata when you left the country?" She didn't answer that one. She just

smiled at her.

"Ms. Aya, what is your reason for returning here? I mean you already have a good life there. Is it because of the people you have left

here?" Again she didn't say anything. And before any more question could be raised, her manger said to these people, "Excuse me, but

we have to go now. She will be answering your questions on her press conference. So please be there." As soon as the way was clear,

Aya immediately went to her inside her car and went to the venue of her press conference.

Tired and do not have enough sleep, she' still facing those people with a smile on her face. Oh, they really love her face. It's so angelic.

No wonder the cold hearted model before fall for her. She sat down in front of them and her manager beside her. The signal for the press

to ask her the questions was given. And so it started. The first few questions were very easy to answer. It was all about her experiences

living in London but one particular question opened up everything.

"Were you still having a communication with Otohata when you started living there?" one asked.

She first looked at her side and then back to the press with her smile, "Well I was not yet that busy when I started living there so I had the

time to call him up and say hi," she answered with confidence.

"And after that?" a follow up question. "When you started to become busy?"

"Well, after that…uhm…I tried to call him up at least once a week." At last, she was contented with that answer.

"How did you broke up with him?" another question about her personal life.

"Actually, we never talked about that. We just lost communication"

"So you mean, you never knew that Rei Otohata is now a CEO?"

"I know about that."

"Then how about his grand wedding?"

"His what?"

"His wedding. He was married 6 years ago."

She looked back to her manager and gave him a questioning look. He looked back at her as if nervous about the questions of the girl later

on.

"Oh well, yes I know about that. My friends here in Japan told me. I tried to call him up and congratulate him but because of my heavy

schedule I didn't have anytime," she lied. Of course she would lie about that. Though she was really surprised about that, she won't let the

people know that no one told her.

As quickly as she could she went out of the building, the manager came running after her, but he was not able to catch the girl. She can be

too fast sometimes.

She asked her driver to give her the key of the car. Being too worried to her mistress the, he hesitated first but the girl pleaded with tears

on her eyes so he let her.

_He's married and no one told me. Not even Ran, Miyu or Yuuya. Not even Rei. Yeah, I did ask him wait for 2 years. It's my fault _

_that I wasn't able to return as soon as I can. But can't he wait for me? Am I not important to him?To everyone? Do I not exist? _

_Is this what I get after sacrificing my happiness?_

After 9 long years, tears fall down from her eyes. After 9 long years, now she's finally back and this is what she gets. After 9 long years of

waiting for the opportunity to come back, now she know that she going to come back to the place where nothing is left for her.

He was her everything. He's the reason why she made this decision. She wanted to prove to him that she's a girl worthy for him.

**Somewhere in Shibuya…**

Two girls were talking inside the police station

"Have you heard?" one girl asked.

"Heard what?" the other one answered.

"Aya Hoshino, she's back."

"Really?"

Before they could continue their discussion furthermore, an angry blonde girl came in shouting at them. "Don't you have anything to talk

about? You people, you always want to mingle with the lives of others. GET OUT!" The two made their way out of the station while

whispering things at each other.

"You don't have to do that," another blonde came in.

"Why not? Miyu, they're talking about Aya."

The girl referred as Miyu the replied, "I know, but they do still have the right to talk about the things they want to talk about."

"But talking about someone else life is not right. No one should do that, not to my friends."

Miyu smiled. "Thanks for that, Ran."

Ran Kotubuki and Miyu Yamazaki, or should we say Miyu Kotubuki, the wife of Yamato Kotubuki, are the two greatest friends of Aya

Hoshino. They were the once who supported he through her ups and downs. They were always there making her strong.

"Uhm…Ran, are we not going to visit Aya?" Miyu asked.

"I want to but not now. You know my brother; he won't let me out until my shift is over," she said in an annoyed tone. Then she

continued," Why don't you ask Second Place instead?"

"That maybe is a good idea. I'll ask him if he could bring Otohata along as well as Sara."

"This is not a good time for them to meet again. Remember, we never told Aya about his wedding and his daughter."

"Yeah, but still she has to know in due time."

**Author's note:** Still this is not long enough. I'll try to make it longer for the next chapter. Please look forward in reading it. Hope you

could bear with me. PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED! give me more ideas.


	3. The Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own GALS! or any characters in this anime/manga. I just want to write something about them.**

Author's note: Chapter 3 is finally up! Enjoy!

**THE PAST**

He was there lying on his bed thinking of how she told everyone about her decision. Reminiscing

the past, he can't understand why he let her go…

**(Flashback…)**

_It was summer then and they were all together in the beach having fun with the company of their_

_friends. She was not planning to tell them at that time yet but the game that they were playing_

_revealed the things that everyone is keeping._

_The bottle was turned around and it stopped pointing first on Miyu._

"_Okay Miyu, truth or dare?" Ran asked._

_"Dare." The girl simply answered._

"_Hmmm…I want you to call my brother right now and tell him you're breaking up with him."_

"_WHAT? I can't do that Ran. He might take it seriously."_

"_Ran, Yamato would really blow up," Aya reacted too while the three boys that were with them _

_were just listening and watching them._

"_Don't worry. Right after you telling him that it's over, I'll grab your phone and tell him that it's _

_just a part of our game," Ran said calmly._

_Miyu obeyed her. Though feeling nervous, she's also excited about the reaction of Yamato. Would_

_he just accept it or would he nervously laugh and ask, 'You're joking, right?' And guess what? He _

_did nothing of that but instead he asked her seriously why was she doing such thing. Then Ran _

_immediately grab the phone and said to her brother, "Gotcha! You thought that was real, isn't it? _

_Don't worry bro, we're just playing a game." Then Miyu said, "I'll see you soon sweetie."_

_And the game continued. The bottle stopped pointing at Rei. Ran smirked, 'My next victim.'_

_Rei rolled his eyes thinking at the same time, 'What could I possibly get?'_

"_Otochi, truth or dare?"_

"_Truth," he plainly answered._

"_If we'd ask you to kiss Aya right here, would you do it?"_

"_Yes," the guy answered again. All of them were looking at him with wide eyes. Aya blushed and_

_Ran smirked and said, "Then do it." Then the all the attention were given to Ran._

"_Ran, he chose truth not dare," Miyu complained._

"_Let me see if he could do it. I know you want to see it too."_

_Without warning, Rei stood up and went to Aya. He whispered to her, "Sorry for this." And there it is. Rei gently kissed her on the lips for about twenty seconds then went back to his place without saying another word._

_All were in awe, even Ran. She never thought that the man would really do it. It took them almost a minute to recover on what they saw. _

_Ran shook her head and said, "That's over." She then turned the bottle for the third time and _

_This time it pointed to Tasukichi. The boy is too excited on what her girlfriend is going to ask _

_him. He shouted, "DARE! DARE!"_

_Ran sighed and said to him, "Fine, you'll treat us tomorrow."_

_The guy was disappointed and asked, "That's all? You're not going to ask me to kiss you or _

_anything just like what you asked Otochi to do?"_

"_Of course not you idiot." _

_The man sobbed. Ran ignored him and continued with the game. She gave a strong force in turning the bottle, finally the bottle comes into a slow turn and stopped. It's pointing at Aya._

_Before asking her anything else, Ran took a deep breath. Miyu was looking at her as if knowing what her friend was thinking at the very moment._

_Ran turned to Aya who was looking at her too. "Truth or dare?"_

"_Truth."_

"_You said truth, so you would tell us nothing but the truth."_

"_I promise," Aya raised her right hand._

"_Okay. So, are you hiding something from us?" Everyone were looking at Aya, waiting for her answer. Even Rei's attention had been caught and looked at his beautiful princess._

"_Yes," Aya nervously answered._

"_Tell us, this instance," Ran commanded her. Rei looked at the sea acting like he's not interested _

_in anything that his girlfriend would tell them._

_They heard her very clearly, "I'm leaving Japan."_

"_You're WHAT?" Ran stood up. Rei walked out after hearing her. No one noticed him for they were still busy listening to her._

"_You heard me right Ran. The modeling company that hired me as one of their new models asked me to join them in France."_

"_And you said yes?" Miyu asked next. Aya nodded as a reply._

_They left that hanging. Everyone went to their rooms after the revelation that Aya made. They were all shocked._

_Aya went looking for Rei. She found him at the other side of the beach looking at something. He sensed her._

"_What are you doing here?" he asked coldly and without looking at her. That did not made the girl to stop going near him._

_She said nothing and continued walking to his side. The man looked at her this time. His eyes filled with nothing but blank expression. "I'm asking you a question."_

"_Do I really have to answer that?" she said calmly._

"_Then tell me. Why haven't you told me about this plan of yours, or should I ask you, do you have any plan on telling me this?"_

"_Uhm…actually-"_

"_Ok, I get it." he looked again at the sea as if telling the girl to go away because he wants to be alone._

"_Of course I'm planning to tell you. It's just that I'm waiting for the right time and the right place." _

_Aya tried to stop herself from crying. Little did she know Rei knows that. _

"_I'm really sorry," Aya continued._

"_Sorry won't do anything. You can never change the fact that you hid something from me."_

"_I know that I made a really big mistake for hiding it from you, but Rei please understand that it's not that easy for me."_

"_And neither for me," Rei looked at her, anger filled his eyes. He continued, "You know what I feel right now? I have this feeling that you don't need me anymore, that I'm useless for you."_

"_You know that's not true. Rei, I really need you and you know from the very start that I love you." The girl couldn't look at him anymore. She chose to look at the floor rather than look at his dark blue gray eyes._

_The man made his way to the girl. His expression softened at what he saw and what he heard. Gently, he wrapped his arms around her._

**(Present time…)**

Those were the days when he thought that she was telling the truth, that she would come back on the day that she promised to him. But today is not the same as those days. He's really changed or should we say, he's back to the usual Rei that everyone knows. The cold hearted prince.

Author's note: Yehey, I'm done with chapter 3. It wasn't that hard to write this chapter and I hope I'll also have an easy time for the next chapter. Anyway please look forward on reading it. PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED:D


	4. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own GALS

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own GALS! or any characters in this anime/manga. I just want to write something about them.**

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. My file for this chapter was erased after reformatting my computer and so I have to write it all over again. It's really hard to start again. Anyway enjoy!

Patzmelody: It's okay to annoy me. 

aRLegOdDesS: I'm glad you like it.

Camoufle: Wait for the next chapters and thanks for the review.

cHaRiSmA DoLl ArIeLlE: Actually I'm not satisfied with that truth or dare game, it's just that I can't think of another way. Anyway thanks for liking it. 

fAYe Anne: Here's chapter 4. Thanks for the review!

**THE MEETING**

She was taking a stroll in her home town not even bothering to disguise herself to 

hide her famous identity. She doesn't care if people's eyes were on her watching her 

every move, maybe even her breathing.

She's the famous Japanese model who became successful in France, but everyone 

also know her as one of the Supergals led by Kotubuki 9 years ago. People around 

the place noticed her sudden disappearance. Of course an angel like her can capture 

everyone's attention. 

Aya arrived at the park where she and Rei usually go to. The bench was still there. 

Nothing changed. Then she noticed this girl playing on the bench. She has a long 

dark brown hair and her eyes were dark blue gray.

_Just like him._

She smiled at the view and then after a while she decided to go near her. The girl 

watched her and she started to jump for joy while crying out loud," It's her. It's Ms. 

Aya!" Aya smiled again at her. She sat down at the bench and so the little girl did. 

"Sorry for that. I was just really excited to see you," the girl apologized.

"It's okay. I never expect to be known be a girl like you."

"I always see you on TV. I always buy magazines where you appear. I know your 

birthday, your favorite color, your favorite food, your favorite book-"

"It seems like you really know a lot about me."

"Of course," she said proudly. Aya just chuckled at her remark. The girl blushed for 

the sudden embarrassment.

"Well, since you know me can I have your name?" Aya asked her kindly. 

"I'm Sara, Sara Otohata."

Aya stiffened when she heard the name. _Otohata, could it be?_ She shook her head to 

remove the thought out of her mind. She should not be assuming things. _It's _

_possible. He's been married for 6 years. But…_

"By the way, Ms. Aya what are you doing in this kind of place?" Sara interrupted her 

thoughts.

"Oh, about that. You know this place brings back a lot of memories. How about you?"

"My mommy and daddy usually bring me here before every weekend. But after my mommy died, daddy doesn't want to go here anymore."

"Is that so? I'm sorry for asking you something that would bring back bad memories."

"It's fine. Mommy doesn't like to see me crying so why do it?"

"That's right. You have to go on."

At the other side of the park, Yuuya was looking for Sara. He's beginning to be worried about the little girl. (or should I say about his life?)

_Sara, where are you? I can't go home without you. Your father's gonna kill me if something bad happens to you. I'll be a dead meat in no time. Sara where in the world are you._

"Sara! Sara! Where are you?" Suddenly, Yuuya stopped and found the little girl sitting on the bench while talking to someone familiar. He wasn't so sure but still the feeling that this person might be the same person that he was thinking then he should do something.

Finally the little girl noticed him standing from a distance. She smiled and called for him, "Uncle Yuuya!" Aya turned around at the sudden mention of the name. Yuuya tried his best not to show himself but too late Aya saw him.

"Yuuya…" Aya spoke his name. Sara then got curious, "Eh? You know him Ms. Aya?"

Aya nodded at her.

"Uncle, why don't you go near us? C'mon meet your old friend!" She jumped out of the bench and went to her so called 'uncle'. He pulled him and let him sit beside her. "There you go."

"It's been a while," Aya started.

"Yeah, I thought you already forgot about us."

"I could never do that to my friends."

"Friends?" Then it reminded them. Sara was still there sitting just a mere centimeters away from them. "Uncle you never told me that Ms. Aya was your friend. Then I guess she's also a friend of daddy." 

"Uhm..well…yes. She's also a friend of your dad."

"Dad?" Aya asked him.

"Yeah, my dad is Rei Otohata." The girl told her. Aya looked at her then to Yuuya who was now busy thinking of a way to get Aya's attention from what she had just heard.

"I'm sure my daddy would be happy once he sees you."

"Uhm…maybe no."

"Sara, Ms. Aya needs to do so many things and so does your dad. We don't want to disturb them, do we?"

"Aunt Ran and Aunt Miyu has a lot to do too but they still have time to play with me and so does my dad. He reads different stories for me before I go to sleep."

"But Sara, Ms. Aya is a celebrity. She has more work to do."

"Okay, I'm going. I think I can find a time for that gathering. I won't let this little princess down but please don't let Rei know about this yet. Not until the very moment that we're going to meet," she said to her long timed friend then turned to the pouting little girl," Would that be fine enough?" Sara quickly cheered up and hugs her tightly.

"Thanks! And I promise I won't tell daddy anything not even this meeting. It's out secret!"

Aya looked again at Yuuya as if telling him something, "I'll do everything that I could." She smiled at him.

Author's note: Okay, it's really short and it took me a long time just to update. I'm sorry guys. I'm gonna make up to you the next time around. Please review. FLAMES ARE WILLINGLY ACCEPTED!


	5. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hi there! It's been 4 years since my last update. I'm really sorry for my readers and thank you for those who left some reviews. As of now I'm working on another story and it's already upload on another site. As for the story that I'm going to upload here I'll be starting a new one. I've run out of ideas on this story. I'm really really sorry. I hope you'll still read the stories I'm going to upload.

Here's the link if you want to read it. This is also an AyaXRei story.

http:/www . wattpad . com / 2099391 - when - unexpected - things - just-happen

Hope there are still people left to read my works.


End file.
